God, Send Me An Angel
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: When a lover from Alex's past returns, she's forced to make a difficult decision...


Okay, here's my newest story, God, Send Me An Angel by Amanda Perez. But to understand it, pretend that Alex's husband left her (he really died, but let's just pretend he didn't, okay?) So, read and review, peeps!

This story is dedicated to seriesfanatic, onetreefan, addicted and Rach! Thanks, fruitloops!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Need I say more?

Five Years Ago…

Alex Eames woke up slowly, basking in the warmth of the morning sun. Today was her day off, and she planned on enjoying it with her husband of two years, Joe.

Reaching across, the bed, she was surprised to see his half of it empty. Climbing out of the bed, she searched the house, calling his name. But he never answered.

Present Day…

"Bobby?" Alex called as she walked into her apartment. Setting her gun, bag of Chinese food, and case files on the table, she wandered into their bedroom, smiling when she saw a Bobby sized lump in the middle of their big bed. Slipping off her shoes, she carefully climbed into the bed and wrapped her arms around her partner, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. He moaned and rolled over in her arms, opening his bloodshot eyes.

"How you feeling, baby?" she whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Like crap," he groaned, shutting his eyes again. She smiled a little. For the past week, he'd been tormented with the flu, and she'd gladly taken on the chore of taking care of him, challenging as it was.

Climbing back out of the bed, she padded into the kitchen and filled a glass full of water. Then she grabbed the ibuprofen from the bathroom and returned to the bedroom.

"Bobby, sit up and swallow these."

He took them and swallowed them with a sip of water, then returned his head to the pillow. She climbed into the bed again and pulled him into her arms, smoothing his curly hair away from his hot forehead. Soon she fell asleep, her arms still wrapped around her partner.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

A knock at the door jerked Alex from her sound sleep, and she quickly climbed out of the bed, not wanting to wake Bobby. Wrapping a robe around herself, she padded across the apartment and opened the front door.

"Joe? What the hell?"

_It's been five years since you went away _

_Left without a word, nothing to say _

_When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul _

_But it wasn't good enough for you, no no _

_So I asked God_

She stood in shock at the sight of her ex husband standing in front of her. The divorce had been finalized well over three years ago, and she had finally moved on. But now he was back.

"Alex," he breathed, taking her hands and kissing her cheek. "You look so beautiful."

"What are you doing here, Joe?" she asked coolly, shoving her trembling hands into her jean pockets.

"I wanted to see you. I've missed you so much."

"Joe, you left me! Please excuse me if I don't exactly jump for joy at you arriving at mine and my boyfriend's house." She kept her voice calm and professional, not wanting to wake Bobby from his much needed sleep.

Joe's smile quickly disappeared, and he sighed and said, "I should've known. But I had to tell you. I love you, and I want you back. I was such an idiot before, and I'm asking you: Please give me a second chance."

For a moment, she was speechless. For nearly four years, she had prayed for God to bring this man back into her life. And now here he was, asking for her forgiveness. So why didn't it feel like it was supposed to?

_God, send me an angel from the heavens above _

_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart for being in love _

_Cause all I do is cry _

_God, send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes_

"Joe, you walked out on me. And for almost four years, I spent every night praying to God for you to come back. Now, here you are."

His eyes lit up. "Yeah, here I am."

She turned and looked back in the direction of the bedroom where Bobby lay sleeping, and she sighed.

"Before I say anything, there's something I've gotta do first."

"Anything. You name it," he said happily.

"I have to tell the man that I thought was the love of my life that I can't be with him. And I think he's gonna take it bad," she sighed, wiping her eyes. Joe nodded.

"Joe?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"I can't do this."

He looked like a balloon that had just been deflated. "Can't do what, Lexie?"

"You know what. I can't be with you. You ran out on me after five years, and I moved on. I found someone else. Someone who loves me unconditionally."

_And I know I might sound crazy _

_But after all that I still loved you _

_You wanna come back in my life _

_But now there's something that I have to do _

_I have to tell the one that I once adored _

_That they can't have my love no more _

_My heart can't take no more lies _

_And my eyes are all out of cries _

_So, God_

"But I love you, Alex!" he said desperately, and she shook her head.

"And I loved you. Five years ago."

_God, send me an angel from the heavens above _

_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart for being in love _

_Cause all I do is cry_

_ God, send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes_

"But-"

"No, Joe. It's over. Maybe things would be different if you had said all this three years ago. But not now. I love Bobby, and he loves me. He doesn't hurt me like you did."

He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. "I love you, Alex. But I see that you let me go a long time ago."

"Yes."

His shoulders slumped in defeat, and he nodded his head. "Right. This Bobby's a lucky guy to have you. I'm gonna miss you, Lexie."

Alex uncrossed her arms and touched his shoulder, saying, "I'm sorry, Joe."

He nodded again, saying, "It's my fault. Bye, Lexie." Giving a little wave, he walked out of the apartment, and back out of her life. And with a soft sigh, Alex closed the door on a past that once haunted her, now laid to rest. All that laid before her was a new life. And it looked beautiful.

_Now you had me on my knees, begging God please _

_To send you back to me _

_I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep_

_ You made me feel like I could not breathe _

_When all I wanted to do was feel your touch _

_And to give you all of my love _

_But you took my love for granted _

_Want my lovin' now, but you can't have it _

_Oh, God_

_God, send me an angel from the heavens above _

_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart for being in love _

_Cause all I do is cry _

_God, send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes_

As quietly and quickly as she could, Alex walked back into their bedroom and climbed back into bed with Bobby, pulling him into her arms. She loved to watch him sleep in her arms, because the demons that tormented him seemed to flee from her touch.

Closing her eyes, she felt tears slip down her cheeks as she thought, _Thank you, God. Thank you for sending me my angel._ She wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed Bobby's eyes, resting her forehead against his. He stirred, but continued to sleep.

She kissed his forehead and whispered, "My angel."

_Oh, God sent me an angel _

_To wipe the tears from my eyes _

_Sent me an angel from the heavens above _

_Sent me an angel to heal my heart for being in love _

_Oh, God sent me an angel _

_Sent me an angel_

The End...

A/N: Okay, I know it was complete fluff, but ya gotta admit: I had you believing that she was gonna leave Bobby there for a minute there, didn't I? Hee hee, okay, now time to go click on that little purple button..._  
_


End file.
